Harry Potter and the Fight of the Magical Amulet
by Olive07
Summary: Harry and friends must get to the Three Points before Lord Voldemort


Author's note: I do not OWN any of the original characters, but I do take calm on Athena! =) and another thing is this chapter was stored on my other account moltobella2387, and I decided to just do that whole magic thing I can do with my mouse; right click, copy, then paste. Just letting you all know before anyone starts accusing me of copy writing...well enjoy this chapter and there will be more to come! – p.s. this chapter goes pretty fast because I didn't want to spend loads of time at Private Drive...-olive  
  
It was another boring day at Private Drive, as Harry Potter sat in his room, looking out the window. It was a rather cool day, appose to the blazing heat of the sun, on a summer after noon. He gave out a big sigh, and looked beyond the trees, trying to catch any sign of Hedwig coming soaring with an envelope telling him when the term was going to start back up, what books he needed, etc.  
  
Giving up in a matter of minutes, his boredom got the best of him. He decided to bag on his rather large cousin, Dudley. Harry was now a growing boy, passing his cousin in height, and in looks. He wasn't the little wimp Dudley had used for a punching bag for many years, anymore.  
  
He got up from his spot by the windowsill, and proceeded to search for his cousin. It didn't take him long to find him, he was alone, outside, which by the looks of it he was waiting for his gang of friends. Walking up to him, with a bored expression on his face, he nudged him fairly hard.  
  
Dudley turned around, quickly. "About time." He began, but realized that it was only his cousin, Harry. "What do you want?" He said coolly.  
  
Harry shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "What else do I want with you?" He said. "To pass my boredom with a few remarks about you, and then I can finally die happy." He said with a grim smile, 'Die happy?' Harry thought about what he had said. 'The day I die happy is when I get my revenge on Voldemort for killing my dad, mum, and godfather, Sirius.' He thought to himself, swallowing hard, and pushed the thought back.  
  
Dudley turned back around, "The day you die happy is the day pigs fly." He muttered, turning quit pink.  
  
Harry cracked a grin. "You're making this really easy for me to get a couple of laughs. So, when pigs fly, eh?" He said as he took his hands out of his pockets. "I do know a spell to make you fly." He said, smiling.  
  
Dudley faced Harry, fist clenched. "You better shut up, or I'll..." He snared, getting red around the face. The look on his face was priceless for Harry, he knew he was getting to him, so continued in his taunts.  
  
"You'll do what?" He asked. "Shake your bloody fist at me, you should really get into anger management, or something. It isn't healthy for such a big guy like yourself, might have a heart attack, or pop a vein or something."  
  
Dudley didn't say a word, choosing to walk away. Harry smiled, wondering rather or not he should follow him, but didn't because he noticed Hedwig coming into view. He dashed into the house, and ran to his room, ignoring the shouts of his Aunts' for causing disturbances in the house.  
  
He slammed the door hard behind him, and walked up to where Hedwig sat, perched with the letter from Hogwarts, on his study. Before picking the letter up, he gave her water, and some owl treats, petting her lightly on her neck.  
  
After a while of showing his owl affection, he took the letter in his hand and realized that it wasn't from Hogwarts, but from his best mate, Ron Weasley. He tore it opened and began to read the short letter.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
How are you mate? I'm good, incase you are wondering. Nothing really has changed since the last letter we sent to each other, which was only a couple of days ago. Well, I bet your wondering why I writing, eh? Professor Dumbledore has sent your Hogwarts letter to mum, don't know why, though. But they had made plans to pick you up, and take you to 'the wonderful resort, filled with mad screaming.' They'll be there midnight tonight, see you then.  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry stared at the letter blankly, he was going to Grimmauld Place, Sirius old house. He knew what Ron was talking about; the resort with mad screaming. It only meant Grimmauld Place, where Sirius' mother would insult them all when she had the chance-mad screaming, he would never get use to it. He put the letter down, and sat on his bed, so many things were going on in his head. "Why?" He said out loud. "Why there?" He didn't understand. Why would Professor Dumbledore take him to a place where Sirius had lived, a place that would bring up memories of his Godfather.  
  
He turned to his clock, it was barely seven thirty in the evening. That only gave him four hours and thirty minutes to pack, and go downstairs to tell his Aunt and Uncle that he'll be leaving and staying with Ron's family for the rest of the holiday. 'That shouldn't be any problem.' He thought as he looked at the letter on his study. They'll be glad to be getting rid of him, but he suppose they wanted him out of their hair sooner, but later was okay.  
  
Turning his door knob, he felt eyes on him, he turned around immediately only to find Hegwid staring at him. He looked at his snowy owl for a couple of long second. "Ah, I'm really losing it." He said as he walked out, shutting his bedroom door.  
  
He walked into the kitchen to find his Aunt Petunia sitting at the table, string her cup of tea. She was looking at the contents of her cup, almost like she was hypnotized. "Er, Aunt Petunia?" Harry said awkwardly.  
  
She didn't look up at all, just kept her eyes on the swirling tea. He looked at her more deeply and realized that she was not string her tea but had appeared to be frozen, it seemed that she wasn't even breathing. Just sitting there like a statue. He twirled around and ran into the family room were the T.V. had been on, but now looked as though it had been paused.  
  
He looked at it, blankly, not knowing what to do. 'What's going on?' He thought, but was interrupted by a loud bang upstairs. He stood there not knowing what to do, he felt around for his wand, but it wasn't there! He started to panic. 'How bloody stupid of me!' He could of kicked himself, knowing that he should always keep his wand with him during all times, he could never be too safe.  
  
The noise upstairs grew louder, and he slowly made his way to the foot of the stairs and peered up. He heard muffled voices coming for his bedroom, he placed one foot on the first stair and tighten his grip on the railing. He mustered enough courage and made his way to the top of the stair. Swallowing hard, 'I will not be afraid.' He told himself. 'He can't harm me while I am with my Aunt.' He looked around at his Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia's room, no one was there. All the noise was coming from him room. 'Think hard, where did you leave your wand?' he asked himself. 'Okay, I was sitting by the window waiting for Hedwig and before that I was polishing my broom, and...' He was interrupted again.  
  
"Hurry up, will you!" Came a voice, "We need to be out of here before eight, and stop making so much noise!" It had been a women talking, she sounded sort of familiar to Harry. "I swear I told the Order that you're barely training and wouldn't be up for a important task like this. But do they listen, no!" She went on.  
  
Harry recognized the voice, and ran into his room. "Tonks!" He said, his color was returning back. He looked to the other person quickly. He was staring at a young girl around his age, she had long, lose curled, brown hair. She peered up at him with deep blue eyes, and looked down to where she knelt at, in front of his trunk, and placed the two books she held in her hand in the trunk and shut it.  
  
She stood to her feet and looked over to Tonks, waiting for her to speak. "Harry!" She said, causing him to let go of his gaze on the girl. He looked at her, "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I mean I'm glad to see you." He chimed in, realizing that the first comment may have been a little rude.  
  
Tonks gave him a gently smile, "We're here to take you to Grimmauld Place, of course." She said. "Yes, you thought we were coming midnight?" She asked, but didn't wait to hear his answer. "Harry, I always thought you as a smart young man. Surely you didn't think we were going to send you an owl saying when we were going to pick you up. It could have been intercepted, He could have intervened." She said, she now walked over to Harry's wardrobe and began to toss some of his cloths to the girl. "We need to be out of here in about ten minutes, and you seem to have double the amount of belongs then the last time. No worries, I figured such and brought along another trunk." She pointed to the extra trunk that was under the window.  
  
Harry sat down, trying his best to take in everything, he couldn't help but notice that Tonks was sounding more and acting like Professor MacGonall. "So, you made time stop? I mean Aunt Petunia is still as a statue down stairs." He said.  
  
"No." Harry looked at the girl who spoke for the first time. "I did that, a little charm. Did you happen to catch the swirl of her tea?" She asked, who was now folding his clothes quickly and placing them into the trunk.  
  
"Er, yes." He said, and looked at Tonks. Who was now looking about the room for anything that they might have missed.  
  
Her eyes peered down at Harry, "Oh! You must be wondering who this might be." She said. "This is Athena, Athena Dumbledore."  
  
'What!' He thought. "Dumbledore has a daughter?" He let out.  
  
"No, I'm his grand-daughter." She stood up to her feet and closed the trunk.  
  
"Oh." Was all he could say, since when did he have a grand-daughter?  
  
"Alright then, let's get going. We should be there already." Tonks said as she took out her wand. "Harry, go ahead and put your cloak on and keep a hold of your wand." She said, "Locomotor Trunk." The trunk rose a few inches and she glided it with her wand.  
  
Harry quickly put his cloak on and grabbed his wand, and turned just in time to see Athena say 'Locomotor Trunk.' And the trunk did the same as the first one. He followed the two women out his bedroom door, and took a glance around. His eyes landed on Hegwid's cage. He horridly grabbed the cage and rush to catch up to them.  
  
"We're traveling by floo powder, Arthur Weasley managed to secretly connect your Uncle and Aunt to the Floo Network." Tonks said. She reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a small pouch that contained the powder. "Right, Athena you first."  
  
Athena backed into the fire place and glided his trunk in after her, and grabbed a pinch of the powder and threw it to the bottom. "Grimmauld Place." She said clearly, and was swallowed by a gulf of green flames.  
  
"Right, now your turn Harry, along with the cage." Harry stepped into the fire place, grabbed some powder and tossed it into the fire place. "Grimmauld Place!" He said, then felt the hook behind his navel and pulled him in, seeing a glimpsed of Tonks before reappearing in Grimmauld Place, and looking into the smiling faces.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to embrace him with a tight hug, and kisses on his forehead. "Oh! Harry!" She said. "We were so worried that something may have gone wrong. Tonks and Athena were supposed to have you out of that horrible place five minutes ago!" She said as she finally released him. "Look at you! You must be starving, bet those horrible people weren't feeding you right. Table scraps I suppose. Did they treat you go?" She asked, but already knew the answer.  
  
"They stayed out of my way pretty much." He said.  
  
"Well, I just can't get how they could treat you so curl, you are they're blood. They're attitude towards you is beyond me." She said, throwing up hands in the air. "You just give me fifteen more minutes and I'll have dinner ready for all of you. Ah! There you are Tonks! What took you so long?" She said as Tonks and Mrs.Weasley walked off into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, mate." Ron said and they both shook hands. "Bet you thought you would be here midnight, eh?" He said with a sheepish grin.  
  
Harry looked at him, he had shot up a few inches since they parted at the train station. He still looked the same, except the fact that he was growing taller. "Yeah. It was a real shocking to see Tonks and did you know Dumbledore has a grand-daughter?" He asked.  
  
Ron smile, "Like her, don't you?" He asked, but the smile faded away when seeing Harry look at him blankly. "Sorry. Okay, yes. We found out about Athena when Dumbledore brought her down from Ireland. Apparently she had been home schooled, learning the arts by her mother. She is very advanced in magic for her age. Hermione, Ginny and her get along rather good." He said.  
  
"Advanced for her age? How old is she?" He asked.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione beat him to it. "She's sixteen." She said and embraced his in a hug. "Happy Belated Birthday Harry." She said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Harry blushed a little bit, but shook it off. "Thank you." He said cheekily.  
  
"We have your gift upstairs, Ron, Ginny, myself and even Athena contributed to it. I hope you like it." She said.  
  
"I'm sure I will." He said, looking around a spotted the young Weasley coming down the stairs with Athena.  
  
"Hello, Harry." She said with a grin on her face. She had grown a little as well, her shoulder length hair falling straightly down, she looked even more beautiful the last time he saw her.  
  
"Hello, Ginny." He said, his eyes fell from Ginny to Athena. For the first time he noticed a beautiful crystal amulet around her neck.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, and released him to quickly. "How have you been?" She asked.  
  
Harry looked back at Ginny, and smiled. "I've been good." He shoved his hands in his pocket. "And you?" He asked.  
  
"Great, nothing exciting has been going on here, the only exciting thing was waiting for your arrival." She said.  
  
He smiled, and watched Athena stand next to Hermione and handed her a thick, brown book. She took it from her hands, and said something to her, and Athena just shook her head, and looked up at Harry. He felt his face turn red, and knew he was blushing.  
  
Athena gave him a smile. "Well, we would have had him here sooner if Tonks would have quit nagging on me to hurry up." She said.  
  
"Tonks had the right to hurry you up." Hermione said.  
  
Athena looked at Hermione ready to say something back but kept her mouth shut.  
  
Harry watched her, "We were out of there quickly." He piped in.  
  
"You could have been here sooner." Hermione said.  
  
"I had a lot of things to be packed." He said.  
  
"All the same it could have been done quicker. Here Harry, Happy Birthday." Hermione handed him the tick book.  
  
He took it in his hands, and looked at the cover. 'Harry Potter's photo book.' He read in gold lettering. He opened it up to find his, Ron's, and Hermione's smiling faces peering up at him. Below it was written, 'Forever Friends.' He turned the page and found a picture of him playing Quidditch, he was about to catch the snitch.  
  
"We got some cannon pictures of all of us from your admirer, Colin." Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked up, "It's wonderful." He said, but closed the book when Mrs. Weasley beckon them all for dinner. 


End file.
